


Broken Utopia

by nonaIX



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, jjp - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Autumn, Beyond the Walls, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Hiding, Horses, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Nature, Nightmares, Orphans, Romance, Running Away, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Trauma, Utopia, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaIX/pseuds/nonaIX
Summary: In a city called the Citadel, people under the age of 30 that are ruining the cities reputation, such as orphans thieves, criminals and more, are thrown out to live in the wast nature beyond the walls. People over 30 but still fall under the category of "glitch" are executed. And one night Jinyoung found himself to be on the other side of the wall. What awaits him beyond the cold and fake Citadel only time can tell.





	1. No Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever AU so tips for a beginner are welcome. Also because i do this alone and english is not my first language there might be some typing errors. Hope you enjoy! :)

Jinyoung woke up with a banging headache that he couldn't explain away. It was dark and cold. The light repealing from the endless sky was his only way to make out where he was.

  
As he tried to sit up he hit his head on something. “damn” hes voice came out sloppy. Like something was blocking it from coming out. That also meant he had been laying there for quite some time.

  
When hes eyes adjusted to the lack of light around him. He began to make sense of where he was. Judging by the smell of spruce needles he was for sure in a forest.

 

When he looked around he saw that he had hit his head on a bush like trees branch. “What the hell?” He was completely disoriented. He had no recollection as to how he had gotten there.

  
He knew that he wasn't close to home because there were no woodlands in a 10 km radius where he lived. He was far from home.

 

He did spend a lot of time at his grandmothers house which was located in woods. And he was left there alone, sometimes for days, wondering the nearby woodlands. With his grandmothers passing, the house was left in ruins. He never went there once in 12 years, so it didn’t quite make any sense as to why he was in a forest in the first place.

  
The air was crispy and dry. Everything had a thick coating of ice-flowers which reflected the slight moonlight from the sky, making it easier for Jinyoung to adjust, to the dark. It seemed like any other autumns night.

  
Jinyoung was wearing a black jean jacket, underneath it he had a dark green hoodie that was clearly big on him, he had black jeans and black boots.

 

He sat there bewildered and cold.  
He started to feel a strong stinging pain in his neck. He hesitated for a second but still reached his hand behind his head to feel what it was that caused the pain.

 

His fingers met a small cold metal piece attached to his neck. “Excuse me what now?!” He was feeling more and more distraught by the second. He linked the metal piece to being the cause of his headache. He wasn't sure if it had gotten there by accident or it was but there because of some scientific reason. Neither option was ideal. But his mind would rest a little more if it was an accident.  
What ever had happened, staying there wasn't the best idea.

 

If it wasn't an accident it made scene if someone had brought him there. Which also meant whoever did, would have known where Jinyoung was unless he moved.

  
And so he did. He stood up and started walking surprisingly without any difficulties. He had no idea where he was going and where he wanted to end up. All he knew was he couldn't stay at the same place for many reasons, one being that he was cold.

  
He tried identifying the forest type by the trees. At first he thought there where only spruce trees but as he moved on he saw all kinds of trees. It seemed like a mixed forest. Just like the forest his grandmother lived in. He had his guesses but could not be 100% certain that it was the forest where his granny used to live.

  
He had been walking for half an hour, cold and scared. He thought he could die there for sure.

  
As the moon guided his way to where ever, and the herbs covered in frost crumbled underneath his feet he saw a foggy field.

 

He heard something or someone. Taking more discreet steps, he managed to make less noise and concentrate on more than just grass crunching under his steps. He walked closer to where he still heard the sound from coming.

 

Before he knew it he stood face to face with five individuals.  
All of them where wearing black coats and two of them had backpacks.

 

Jinyoung felt helpless, he didn't know if he should trust these five men or not, if he should run or ask for help. “Oh hey, was not expecting to meet someone new today” one of them stated reaching his arm out to greet the other.

 

Jinyoung felt as uneasy and overawed. He started having problems with breathing and he didn't know how to get it under control, his howl body felt numb as he fell on his knees. Making himself completely vulnerable.  
Two of the men kneeled down to his hight and started helping him by getting his breathing back under control. Minutes passed and Jinyoung was much calmer.

 

“You feeling better now?” the other looked concerned as he laid his palm on Jinyoungs shoulder to get his attention. “Yeah I my breathing is more stable now, thank you” Jinyoung felt the warmth of the other mans balm “can you stand up?” Jinyoung tried and succeeded.

  
“We have a campsite put up near here, I believe we can help you.” The tallest of them stated. He hoped that trusting these people was a good idea. “Yeah okay” he started to walk where the others where heading while leaning slightly onto the tallest of them.

  
Through the thick fog he saw a fire and heard horses. “Dowoon go check on the horses, we will go and warm some soup,” said one of them.

 

So the white haired one who was awfully quiet was Dowoon, “can I ask your names?” Jinyoung spoke up while they all sat on logs which where spread around the fire. “oh of course, I am Park Sung Jin, the tall dark headed one here is Park Jae Hyung,” said the man who kept close to Jinyoung before being cut off “You can call me Jae” said Jaehyung with a very welcoming tone. “And this is Kang Young Hyun and you can...” Sunjin was cut off again by Jae “you can call him Brian!” he said jokingly. “You shut your mouth! Please do not call me Brian,” he pleaded “call me YounK….thank you.” it seemed like a inside joke that Jinyoung couldn't understand “YoungK it is then,” the other looked pleased and sent a huge smirk Jaes way. “What ever. This gorgeous blond individual here is Kim Won Pil” said Jae giving Wonpil a slap on the back, “and the one who Sunjin sent to check on the horses is Yoon Do Woon,”  
“And you are?” said YoungK with his palm aiming towards Jinyoung, “Im Park Jinyoung nice to meet you all.” They all shared a warm smile.

 

“So Jinyoung why are you wondering the the forest in this time of the night?” YoungK seemed like he knew the answer but still asked. “Honestly I have no idea how I got here, I just woke up and i was completely clueless, i still am. I was hoping you guys can help me?”

 

Jinyoung reached out to get the soup that Sunjin was handing to him. “Thanks” he said.

  
“Jinyoung i need to ask you something.” Sunjins impression went from calm and warm to completely sedated. “Do you have anything attached to the back of your neck?”

 

This question caught Jinyoung completely off guard. He should have expected something like this to be brought up. These guys seemed to know a lot more than him, he was in the dark.

  
When ever he tried to recall what was life like before all this, he just got feelings, that mostly where negative. And no people, no life. All he could do was hope he wasn't going to be alone in all this.

 

“H...how did you know?” “Ok we need to get rid of it, if you want to come with us that is.” Sunjin started to look through his backpack right after he heard Jinyoungs answer.

  
“Wait what? Get rid of it how?” Jinyoung had a lot of different ideas go through his head on how they could possibly get rid of the metal piece. He was opposed to all of them.

 

“Do you want to come with us or not?” Jae asked, his impression had also changed to a rather serious look. He had serious written all over his face and so did everyone else, except for Wonpil who was talking to him in a calmer tone ”Jinyoung we want to help you. You are one of us, so trust us. This might hurt but when you wake up we will explain everything.”

  
Jinyoung was completely dumbfounded. What was going to hurt?

 

Jae stood up and sat next to Jinyoung. “Do you trust us?” Jaes warm look was back in his eyes and Jinyoung wanted to trust that look “I...i guess i have to. I dont want to be alone anymore, if you can help me then i want you do to all you need to do,” Jinyoung felt tears creeping up on him as the thought of waking up in a dark forest all alone with no recollection of what happened came to mind. “Good, you’re in good hands” Jae comforted Jinyoung with a pet on the shoulder.

  
Then all went BLACK


	2. Sounds Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung meets more people and finds out about the sick game the Citadel has been playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^u^

Chapter 2

  
Before he new it he woke up in a warm room, his bed was lit by the single candle on the nightstand. The yellow glow that emanated from the flame gave off a comforting vibe.

 

  
To the right of him there was a window, through its dark blue curtains, the moon that had showed the way in the forest, gently lit the rest of the room. Forming a silhouette of a window on the ground, revealing a handmade carpet that covered the old wooden floor between the door and the bed.

 

  
Jinyoung felt safe there, the bed was warm and comfortable. He hadn't felt this way in a while.

 

When he tried to remember his life before all this, he got a cold feeling and coldly filtered pictures of skyscrapers and traffics popped up, everything was covered in a blue and gray color, he felt sad and alone.

 

But this place was warm and he felt welcome. Complete opposite to what he felt before.

 

  
He had only slept for an hour or a whole day because the moon was high up in the sky just like before.

 

  
He tried to remember anything about his family but only heard familiar voices. They where screaming bloody murder and that scared Jinyoung even more than not knowing anything about the past or the future. He felt like he had lost a part of himself.  
He had so many questions about everything that had happened.

 

After a few minutes he felt himself dozing off to sleep.

 

  
He was awakened by three giggling voices. None of those voices matched to any of the five guys he had met.

 

He opened his eyes and saw three boys where playing on the ground opposite to him. They looked very busy. He didn't, quite make out what they where doing until he slowly sat up and saw that they where playing with feathers.

 

He looked closely at how the boys played, the smallest looking took a feather and tickled the one siting opposite to him. They all let out a small giggle and Jinyoung smiled brightly.

 

  
The boy that was facing Jinyoung looked up and their eyes met. Jinyoungs smile went from bright to neutral, hoping he didn't scare the little one.

 

“Hes awake!” The boy screamed at the same time as he sprung up and startled everyone in the room. Jinyoung jumped even more when the other two repeat the others actions.

 

  
All tree stormed out of the room leaving everything the way it was. Jinyoung heard tree pairs of feet hoping around nervously from room to room when they finally sopped in a room next to his. It was quiet for a few minutes, all Jinyoung could hear was old wooden house sounds.

 

  
After a few minutes he heard a door open and soon someone was standing in the doorway, it was Sunjin and the boys.

 

“Morning” Sunjin said who looked like he just woke up “how are you feeling?” Jinyoung wasn't in any pain but the situation was bad enough to not be okay. “Im not in any pain so i guess i feel good” Sunjil looked a little disappointed “don't worry Im not expecting you to feel good right away,” he said as he moved out of the doorway.

 

“I feel better than before so don't worry” it was a complete lie, he was not okay, nothing was okay. Sunjin seemed like everything that Jinyoung said was a routine, like he has had to deal with this before. Sunjin shrug his shoulders “what ever you say.”

 

  
One of the boys pulled his shirt to get Sunjins attention “oh right, these three are the youngest, here they are all 14, Jinyoung meet Junkook, BamBam and Yugyeom.” the three boys looked pleased and had a bright expression on their faces. “Nice to meet you im Park Jinyoung,” he smiled and waved to them.

 

  
The boys rant up to him and jumped onto his bed, Sunjin walked into the room and sat on an armchair, in the corner. “You hungry? You where out for a howl day so you should probably eat something” he looked restless. “Yeah food sounds great,” he was supersized by what Sunjin had said, that he was out for a day.

 

“Okay ill go prepare something,” and with that he left the room.  
Jinyoung saw him going to the room opposite to his, looking through the doorway the room seemed well lit by sunlight and had a lot of warm colored furniture.

 

  
“Hey, do you like horses?” Yugyeom asked Jinyoung “i dont have anything against them, why do you ask?” “We have horses. You can have one too,” the younger looked excited “they are all so beautiful and its so fun to ride them!”

 

Where had this conversation immersed, it was completely random. Jinyoung just nodded and look down at his hands that were on his lap.

 

  
In walked YoungK with a tray of food, he also looked stressed just like Sunjin. “Boys go eat in the kitchen,” all three jumped off the bed and ran to the same room Jinyoung saw Sunjin going.

 

“Here, eat this. You where out for a while and who knows when you last had a meal.”  
YoungK gave Jinyoung the tray and sat onto the bed.

 

Jinyoung stared at him “go on, its not poisoned. If we wanted to kill you you would already be dead.” That kinda made scene, so Jinyoung started to dig in.

 

  
“When you feel up to it you can walk around. This is your new home from now on.” and with that he left the room, leaving Jinyoung alone with his questions.

 

  
He finished his meal and suddenly remembered the metal piece on his neck and what had happened surrounding it.

 

He reached out to feel if it was still there but all there was were bandages that where around his neck.

 

  
“We cut it out,” said YoungK who had come to take Jinyoungs dishes. “What was that thing?” Jinyoung asked, “do you remember the life before all the walls where built?” Jinyoung nodded. “When the Citadel's where “secured” with walls the government started to dispose of blemishes in the community and WE never belonged there,” YoungKs voice was imminent and his foxlike eyes that where partly covered with his black bangs, where filled with rage that was mostly directed to the Citadels way of taking care of the problem.

 

  
Jinyoung had always wondered what happened to all the orphan's that used to roam his home area when the walls where built, now he knew. But why was he there?

 

  
“They think that here, outside the wall, life is harder, that they are making the perfect society by throwing out all the glitches, but i think that its just as broken inside as it is outside.” YoungK said.

 

“That metal piece was a tracking device.” Jinyoungs prediction that he had feared was correct “what? Why did they...who ever did this to me, have to do this?” Jinyoung needed to know all the cruel teeds the Citadel had carried out to compose a society to their liking.

 

“Not just you Jinyoung, every single person here, the Citadel has successfully disposed of. We all have learned not to care, theres nothing we can do. Yes we are thrown out to die but its not like we were better off there than here.” YoungK emotions seemed more balanced than before.

 

“But why do they still keep an eye on us?” Jinyoung asked. “Lets just say its a social experiment to them or something, we who where expelled from that utopia are now a playground to some madman scientists. The tracking device is for when they want to take you to be they’re dollie they say, makes me sick.” YoungK grimaced “so in order for them to have a hard time finding us we need to get rid of those devices.”

 

  
That made Jinyoungs stomach turn, he hated the way he was held in the dark before all this. But then again he couldn't have been so sure he was, maybe he just couldn't remember it.

 

“Why do i not remember anything about my family? And why do i feel like a part of me is missing?” Jinyoung hoped to get an answer.

 

“You’ll start do relive it all, it will all come back to you when the time is right for them, as i said we are a playground.” That answer made Jinyoung hopeful, he needed to remember what had happened, he was almost 100% sure he had a family. So why was he now an outcast.  
He hoped to be prepared for the days to come.

 

“Jinyoung? Did Brian come he..” Jae stormed into his room unknowing that YoungK had been there, “oh....oh! Before i start talking to you Brian, Jinyoung how are you feeling?” YoungK let out a loud whiny sound when he heard the nickname.

 

“Im...feeling better.” He looked mentally drained but physically he did feel good. Jae seemed to be in a hurry “okay, I hope Brian informed you of what all this is,”

 

“uh yeah.....dont waste you're time on me, you seem to be in a hurry,” Jinyoung didn't like that he was treated like a patient, he didn't feel like one, he was a victim just like everyone else who he had met and hadn't met.

 

  
Jae nodded and turned quickly to YoungK “Jaebum and Jackson came back” YoungK looked relived but also in rage. So both stormed out of the room.

 

  
Jinyoung wanted to know who these Jaebum and Jackson where so he considered having a look but he also thought he might just get lost in the house.

 

  
But he still stood up and walked towards the doorway, when he stepped out of the room he got a familiar feeling, to his left there was the front door and to his right there was a corridor that had two doors on both sides. Two of them where open and sunlight shined through them making everything lighter. Fully wooden floors were covered in handmade carpets. 

 

He started moving towards the end of the corridor where even more light illuminated. He stopped when he saw a familiar carpet on the wall. 

 

It couldn't be. The carpet was a beautiful green color and also handmade and had a G.S signature in one of the corners.  
Jinyoung remembered oh so clearly how his grandmother had made it for him. It used to be in his room.

 

  
He started moving in a completely opposite direction to what he intended on. But he couldn't stop it, it felt like his muscles had a memory of its own and just moved.

 

In his mind played all the memories he had with his grandmother while passing by the rooms all of these took place in.

 

  
He found a similar staircase that he remembered being afraid of when he was little. But loved sliding down from it like it was a slide and later on his but would hurt. He smiled at the memories as he made his way up the stairs. 

 

He stood before a corridor that had two doors on one side and three on the other. The room was lit by a small window in the end of the corridor.

 

  
As he made his way towards the last door, he opened it and found himself be hit in the face with emotions.

 

  
This house was his grandmothers and this was his room. The only room with a balcony. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he went and sat on the bed. He just sat there and couldn't believe what his eyes where seeing.

 

  
After a while he laid face first on the bed. It didn't smell the same as it used to but it still smelled nice like a warm embrace, it was good enough to make him fall asleep.


	3. People to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung meets new people and learns more about the Citadel

He dreamt of all the times he had in the house and what it had become now.

 

The house was big, it had two floors and the forest used to be Jinyoungs playground. Funny how suddenly he became a toy on the playground just waiting to be picked up and played with. He heard screams. The same screams he heard before. All went from warm to cold.

 

From the forest to the Citadel. He jolted up from the same bed he remembered laying down on. “For god sake...why is all this happening to me,? he heard the weariness of his own voice.

 

“Why cant i just find out what happened to me, why am i here,” he murmured.

 

“Because you were wrong,” someone was in the room with him. The males voice was deep and had a calming tone to it. “They didn't want you to ruin their game, so they threw you out.”

 

Jinyoung looked up and saw a man sitting on a chair next to the door which led to the balcony. Jinyoung wasn't expecting someone to be in the room with him. He looked at the man who looked very calm, his eyes that where almost hidden behind his messy dark brown hair, where monitoring him closely.

 

“What do you want?” Jinyoung felt embarrassed because this random dude sat there while he was sleeping. “I wanted to sleep but my bed was taken so I waited,” Jinyoung didn't like that someone had taken his room. “Sorry but this is my room,” he sounded like a little child.

 

“Your room?” the man had a small grin on his face, he intimidated Jinyoung a little with his strong features. His catlike eyes just pierced right through Jinyoung. “Yes my room, who are you anyways?” Jinyoung said in a cheeky way. The other looked amused, “ok if you say so, I am Im Jaebum and let me guess you are the one everyone was looking for?” He grinned even more, “what?” Jinyoung looked outside and it was dark out. “How long was I out?” “I have been here for about three hours, and when I came here you where sound asleep.” Jaebum answered. “Im guessing about five hours in total, because I was dealing with other stuff before I came up and everyone started looking for you after that.”

 

Five hours? And everyone was looking for him? “Then why didn't you tell them I was here?” Jinyoungs pride demanded him to be bitchy with the other. “Why do you think I didn't? I told them you were here and they just went on with their day.” “What? Didn't you just say they where looking for me?” He was confused.

 

The other looked at him “yeah I did, I was just playing with you.” Jinyoung pouted “what kind of playing is that.” Jaebum changed his position in the armchair, he looked like he was planing to sit there for a while. He pulled his bangs back revealing two identical moles above his right eye. Something that caught Jinyoungs eye and he just couldn't take his eyes off of it.

 

There was something so mysterious about him. Like he was a gust of fresh air he was different. Jinyoung felt so connected to this house but with the people living in it was a hole other story.

 

They were all strangers to him and what made things confusing was that they acted like Jinyoung was part of the family.

 

Jaebum looked like he was about to say something bitchy but didn't “Im sorry that you where throw out. If you don't know where to go then here is one place you can stay. We try to help as many people as possible. I know everything is a blur right now but I promise it will all be clearer soon.” Jaebum said.

 

“This house. It was my grandmothers. And its not like im imagining it, it really is her house. I came here constantly when I was little. She died at the same time the walls where built so I never had a chance to come back here.”

 

Jinyoung also got into a comfortable position on the bed. He curled his legs so that he could but his hoodie over them and look like a huge egg. “I knew your grandmother.” Jaebum said softly. “She took me in and teached me all sorts of things you learn in school.”

 

Jinyoung was dumbfounded “wait when did she take you in? Were you here before the walls where built or?” Jaebum nodded slowly he looked like he was deep in thought “i came here because i was still thrown out of the city but it wasn't so strict back then. I could have just walked back in, as to now if you are out you're out and thats the end of it.” Jaebum had been here for longer than 12 years? How didn't Jinyoung know he was here when he visited his granny?

 

“After that came some other kids that now have left this house for their own reasons. And some are still here.When she passed i was determined to stay here and be that person she was for me to others.” Jaebum also curled up into his own arms forming a human egg.

 

It was dark outside and the moon was on the other side of the house so the only light was a candle Jaebum had lit on the table. It illumined in a warm yellowish color making the atmosphere very relaxing.

 

“This was my room when ever I visited. It has stayed the same as it was back then, oh how it takes me back.” Jinyoung talked in a warmer manner, he felt comfortable with Jaebum for what ever reason. “I know, I remember the first time I saw you, I was so afraid of you so i stayed in my room and came out when you left.” Jaebum was staring into nothingness.

 

“I was an orphan who’s only way to survive was to steal. I had a group of friends who I stole with. One day we got caught but I was the only one who was expelled. And after a few years all my old friends followed. Three of them being Jackson, Sunjin and YoungK who still live here. But some left.” Jaebum stopped.

 

“You where here when i visited?” Jinyoung asked. “Yeah i was.” Jaebum yawned, he looked tired and started to doze off.

 

Jinyoung stood up “You can sleep in the bed for now. I want it back but tonight you can have it. Im going to do something....i don’t know what though” and with that Jinyoung left the room.

 

He stood in a cold and dark corridor. The house was completely silent. He was sure that everyone was sleeping. So a house tour wasn't the best idea. He could have always gone to sleep. But decided on going downstairs.

 

Getting down he saw that there was a light in the kitchen. So he went there. Who ever lived here they managed to keep a warm and welcoming vibe to it all, just like when his granny lived here.

 

He saw someone sitting on the window sill sofa that was covered with pillows and blankets. It looked really comfortable. Jinyoung also saw that BamBam had fallen asleep in the others lap.

 

He looked to where Jinyoung was standing. “Heey, why aren’t you sleeping?” he whispered to Jinyoung. “I just slept of five hours,” Jinyoung went closer to him and also whispered. “Okay. But welcome Im Jackson,” he had a huge smile on his face.

 

“Im Jinyoung. Thank you all for taking me in. I would have died out there.” he sat behind the dining table which was close enough to talk to Jackson. “So what do you want to do with your life now?” Jackson asked whispering.

 

He stroked BamBams hair off of his face and made his grip firmer on the younger one. “I want to stay here and get to know all of you,” Jinyoung saw how Jackson took his eyes off of the smaller to look at Jinyoung with a fulfilled face. “Thats what I wanted to hear, we like when new people stay,” Jackson said. “Yeah I want to stay here.” Jinyoung couldn't leave the house even if there were better places with better living conditions. “I heard theres horses here,” he wanted to know what they used them for. “Yeah there are, we use them to travel long distances. Because we have friends all around and actually going there is the only way to communicate with them.” the other answered. “Really? Do you know how many people have been thrown out?” Jinyoung felt like an interviewer asking all sorts of random questions and never finishing talking about the other questions.

 

“Look I know you have many questions but...aaah never mind I can answer them for ya.” Jackson said quietly. “The numbers have gone down as the years go. Last year there where only 4 people thrown out but 10 where taken away,” there was pain in his eyes. “Taken away? What do you mean?” Jinyoung didn't want to bush the other too much but he also needed to know.

 

“Every year some guys come here, hurt some people and take some people. And those people never come back. They say that they are letting us back in. But who are they kidding we all know that they take us to be their lab rats and that they can do what ever they want even kill us,” Jackson tightened his grip on the small boy as he saw he was having trouble sleeping.

 

“They throw us out and then just take us back later to kill us? Whats the point in that?” Jinyoung hated the way the government treated them, it was unscrupulous. “Yeah, its fun for them but all we can do is run as far as we can and hide. But its hard because all the abandoned cities and buildings are close to the Citadel. So a lot of people are too close. They are basically living on the edge of a steep canyon.”

 

They sat there talking for hours and Jinyoung found Jackson to be really funny. They're conversations moved on swiftly and both found each others company to be insuring.

 

They could have talked more but BamBam woke up and Jackson didn't want that. He seemed to care for the younger a lot.

 

“What are you two talking about,” BamBam mumbled into Jacksons shirt. “Nothing much just getting to know each other, you should go back to sleep,” Jackson said with a calming tone. “I think its best if we all go to sleep” Jackson said quietly. “Yeah its almost 2 bast midnight,” Jinyoung wondered where he should go to sleep. Should he go back to his room and do the same to Jaebum as he did to him. But he didn't want to sleep on the armchair so he decided to go back to the room where he first woke up in.

 

Jackson took BamBam to his room and then went to his own “Night Jinyoun!” he whispered like he was screaming. “Night night,” Jinyoung fount the other to be full of energy and made him happy, but whenever the topic changed to a bit darker topic so did Jacksons impression.


End file.
